The Leech
by Skylar Johnson
Summary: A new foe has come to the FAYZ. This foe can take the powers of all the other mutants, and when Sam finds that Brianna has fallen victim to this new enemy, can he find out who this enemy is before things get worse?
1. The Leech

Sam had noticed that the kids in the FAYZ were unnaturally quiet that day. No one was out side, no one was doing anything. It seemed like everyone had taken a sick day and stayed inside. Sam had no idea what was going on, so he decided to see where Brianna was so she could help him find out what was happening.

Sam walked over to Brianna's house and knocked on the door. Normally, Brianna would race downstairs and open the door before he had even finished knocking, but all he heard was silence.

Sam pushed the door open with a creak and slowly walked in. He walked into the living room and saw Brianna face down on the floor. Sam gasped and ran over to her. Sam flipped her over onto her stomach and gasped again.

Brianna was paper white and her complexion was chalky. She wasn't moving except for her labored, shallow breathing. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.

"Brianna? Brianna!" Sam yelled as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Her eyes opened slightly and looked up at Sam. She looked so pitiful, like a dying baby animal that you know you can't help.

"What happened to you, Brianna?" Sam asked her. She took in a shaky breath and met Sam's eyes.

"I was…standing here doing…nothing. Then…suddenly, I felt…cold hands on…on my back. I started getting...weak…so weak. Like my…my strength was…evaporating. Next thing I know…I'm on the ground…hearing laughter. Then…they were gone…as fast…fast as me."

"Fast as you? With super speed?" Brianna nodded her head weakly.

"I think…they took…my speed," Brianna whispered. Sam leaned back in surprise. A new power? Sam knew instantly that he would need help dealing with this. This was no ordinary power, this was the end of the FAYZ.

Meanwhile…

The girl stood on the top of the hill, looking over Perdido Beach. She could feel all the powers the kids had, just ripe for the taking. She raised her head and took a deep breath of the air.

She closed her fists and reopened them in front of her. She ran with super human speed to the bottom of the hill. She smiled and thought of the girl she had taken the speed from. Brianna, she thought.

She knew that Brianna would live, she hadn't taken her life from her. Brianna was just going to be weak for a while. Once Brianna recovered, she would be the same as before, minus her powers.

She could feel the intense powers of Sam and Caine from opposite ends of the FAYZ. They would be difficult to steal from, but they weren't invincible. She would get them, but she needed to get more power first.

"Watch out, Perdido Beach," she whispered into the wind. "You will belong to me, and there is nothing you can do about it."


	2. Welcome Skye

Sam had brought Brianna to Astrid as soon as he could. He knew that if anyone could figure out what was going on, it was Astrid. Astrid took one look at her and knew instantly what was wrong with her.

"She looks drained," she said simply. "She's really dehydrated and her reflexes have gone down."

"Will she be okay?" Sam asked. Brianna had been one of Sam's best assets during some of the battles. She was a great messenger too.

"She'll be fine once we get some fluids in her. But I don't know if she still has her powers. If Brianna is right about a Leech being in the FAYZ, then we are in big trouble."

"A leech?" Sam asked. "Like those bug things that suck your blood?" Astrid sighed and continued to examine Brianna.

"In a way, yes," Astrid answered. "Except this Leech is not a bug, and it sucks powers instead of blood. This is bad, really bad. And as much as it pains me to say this, but we need Diana to be sure that there really is a Leech among us."

Sam nodded. He wasn't happy about needing Diana, because that also meant Caine. But before Sam could walk towards Coates, Edillio burst through the door.

"Sam!" Edilio exclaimed. "I found a girl on the ground outside of the church. She was facedown and she looked like she needed help." Sam groaned internally, another victim of the Leech?

"Bring her in," Sam told Edillio. Edillio nodded and went out the door again. Edillio came in holding the arm of a girl, guiding her in.

"I can see! I don't need you to lead me in!" A female voice said and she pulled her arm away from Edillio.

She stepped into view and Sam had to suppress a sudden intake of breath. She was pretty, beautiful even. She had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair the color of chocolate. She was pale, but not unnaturally pale. She had a slender body and a decent sized chest.

"Who are you?" Sam asked her, hoping he hadn't let Astrid know he thought the girl was hot.

"Skye," she replied.

"What were you doing lying in front of the church? Edillio thought you were another victim of the Leech," Sam said.

"The Leech? Is there a vampire in the FAYZ or something?" She asked jokingly.

"Way to go, Sam," Astrid said. "Let's let everyone know about that. Start a riot, that's what you'll do."

"No, it's not a vampire. Someone has the power to steal other kids' powers. They did it to Brianna this afternoon." Sam explained.

"I was wondering why Brianna wasn't zipping by my house every half hour," Skye said. Her eyes landed on Brianna and Sam thought he saw a flicker of superiority in her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as she blinked again.

"What's your power?" Edillio asked Skye.

"Don't have one," she said. Her voice sounded like silk, smooth and soft against their eardrums. "But I'm pretty handy with a dagger."

Astrid's first thought of her was that she was up to something. She didn't trust the look in her eyes. She was too pretty to not be up to something.

Edillio thought she was beautiful, more beautiful than Diana, even. A small part of his brain didn't trust her though, but he pushed the thought aside.

Sam thought she looked like a good asset. She looked like she could run for miles with a bag full of rocks on her back and not break a sweat, but she wasn't overly muscular.

"Do you want to help me get Diana from Coates?" Sam asked her.

"Why do we need Diana?" she asked.

"To see if Brianna has any power left," Sam replied.

"I'll go," Skye said. "Let's just see if you can keep up."


	3. Diana's Downfall

Once Skye had gotten out of Sam's sight, she ran full speed towards Coates. She needed to get to Diana before anyone from Perdido Beach did. If Diana read Skye's power level, she would know something was not right, and Skye couldn't afford that.

Skye reached Coates and looked around for Diana. She didn't see her in the lobby, so she was forced to look elsewhere. Skye ran around the first floor, but there was none to be found.

The second floor had the dining hall and that was where Diana was. She was just sitting there, tracing patterns on the oak table. Skye smiled. It would be too easy. Diana's power was useless in a fight.

"I know you're there, Bug," she said. Skye froze. Diana must have heard her. "Tell Caine I don't need you to…" Diana turned and saw Skye standing there. Her eyes narrowed and Skye cocked her hip and rested her hand on it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Diana asked.

"Names aren't important now," Skye said. "And what I want is you." Diana took in a breath to scream, but Skye ran over to her and clasped her hand over her mouth in a second.

"You're going to feel a cold sensation, but that's perfectly normal," Skye said. Skye felt herself getting stronger, but the sensation wasn't as powerful as it had been when she had taken Brianna's powers.

Diana seized up and then went limp in Skye's arms as she got weaker. Diana's eyes closed and she slunk to the ground as Skye dropped her.

"Oh Diana," Skye said. "Caine wont like you much now that you aren't pretty." Skye smirked and then ran downstairs into the lobby. She walked outside to meet with Sam.

Sam panted up the hill and saw Skye standing against the wall of Coates. She saw him and smiled at him. She looked incredibly beautiful, despite having just run a few miles.

Sam walked up to her and she looked him up and down.

"I would have thought the great Sam would have run up here," she teased.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he asked.

"I ran," she shrugged. "Now come on, it's a big school. We had better start looking."

They walked into Coates and Sam marveled at the size of the school. It was huge, it had three or more stories, and even included an elevator. A large crystalline chandelier hung from the ceiling and the floor was polished where he could see his reflection.

"Let's stay together," Skye said in a small voice. "We have no idea who might be hiding here, or what powers they might have." Sam nodded in agreement.

They heard a loud thumping coming from the floor above and they looked at each other. Skye nodded and they took the stairs up to the second floor. When they reached the second floor, they heard the thumping again. It sounded like it was coming from the dining hall and Sam led the way in.

When they went inside, they saw Caine bending over an unconscious Diana on the ground. Sam took a step inside and Caine turned, stood up, and then lifted Sam and Skye into the air.

Skye screeched in surprise and shrank away from Caine in the air. Sam looked at Caine and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Why if it isn't my brother Sammy and his new whore," Caine said. "What are you doing here, can't you see I'm busy!"

"I am not a whore!" Skye exclaimed indignantly.

"Caine, this is Skye," Sam said. "We came here to find Diana. We need her help."

"What for?" Caine asked.

"Someone took Brianna's powers. She's unconscious right now, and we need Diana to see if she has any power left whatsoever," Sam explained.

"Well, I'm afraid Diana can't do anything at the moment," he said sadly. "Just look at her." Caine moved over, showing Diana in a lump on the floor. She looked just like Brianna had, with her sunken face, and unnatural paleness.

Skye gasped and began crying. Caine put them down and Skye sunk to her knees. Sam comforted her and helped her up. Caine looked back at Diana with a lost puppy look in his eyes.

"Caine, I know this is difficult for you, but we really need your help," Sam said. "Please help us catch the Leech. The fate of the FAYZ depends on us." Caine looked into Sam's eyes and saw that he really meant it.

"I'll do it," Caine said as he shook Sam's hand.

Neither of them noticed, but Skye gave a slight, evil smile at their union. Everything was going according to plan.


	4. Getting Rid of the Competition

Sam and Skye returned to the FAYZ with Caine. Astrid ran up to him stopped when she saw Caine.

"What is he doing here? And where's Diana?" Astrid asked.

"The Leech struck again," Sam said. "Diana is powerless." Sam looked over at Skye, who still looked shaken by the sight of Diana. Sam turned to look at Caine while Astrid narrowed her eyes at Skye. Skye met her eyes and hissed quietly, baring her teeth. Astrid took a step back and Sam's eyes returned to her.

Skye disliked Astrid with a burning passion. Astrid was pretty, smart, and she had Sam. Skye had liked Sam ever since Sam had saved the kids on the bus when the bus driver had a heart attack. Skye liked a hero, and Sam was it. But Sam was obsessed with Astrid. He had always liked her. He would never fall for a girl like Skye.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Sam asked. Astrid looked at Sam and then at Skye.

"Nothing," she said. "I just need to be somewhere." With that, Astrid turned and ran towards her house. Sam looked at Skye, and then Caine. Caine shrugged and mouthed "women." Skye watched Astrid run away and smirked. The little bitch was scared.

"So what should we do now?" Caine asked. Skye looked up at Sam, waiting for his answer. Sam looked at both of them. Caine looked at Skye; she was pretty, he couldn't deny that. Yet there was something there that he couldn't place. Like there was something more than what was on the surface.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow," he said. "It's late and I think it would be better if we all got some rest. I need some time to think, anyway." Caine and Skye nodded. Caine left the room without glancing back. Skye stayed for a second and then walked toward the door. She looked back longingly at Sam for a second and then walked out.

Sam sat on the cliff staring at the sea. There were no waves, which made the sea calm and silent. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if the Leech got to him or Caine. He didn't even know who the Leech was. They could be right under his nose and he wouldn't even know.

A branch snapped behind him and he turned to see Skye standing behind him. She stood absolutely still, afraid he would be mad at her. Sam didn't do anything, so she walked next to him and sat down. Sam turned back to stare at the sea and Skye watched him.

"I didn't tell you the truth today," she said. "I do have a power." Sam looked at her and turned her head down.

"What's your power?" he asked. Skye took her hands and placed them on the ground. When she lifted her hands, a single rose grew out of the ground.

"All I can make is flowers," she said. "It's not that useful, but it's still something, right?" Skye knew that Sam would be furious if he found out her real power. She had taken the flower thing from some random kid on the street. She didn't even know her name, but she knew her power just by looking at her.

Ever since Skye had taken Diana's powers, it was even easier to read power levels. She could even tell what power someone had just by looking at them. She knew that Sam was a four bar and that Caine was a four bar too. Skye was still just a three bar, but it was a high three. Her powers were increasing every day.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It's something." He said it sadly, like he was sad about something else.

"What's on your mind?" Skye asked him. He looked at her with big eyes, like a lost puppy.

"So many things," he said. "Astrid wont talk to me, and the whole Leech thing. I don't even know who the Leech is and I have no way to stop them. It's difficult to be the hero, Skye."

"I like a hero," she said. "You're the only one who can handle this. If anyone can stop the Leech, it's you. I know they would stop for you." Sam looked at her with a slight smile.

"That doesn't help the Astrid problem," he said.

"You don't need Astrid," Skye said. "I know a girl that would love you for who you are. She wouldn't be like a puzzle you need to figure out. She would always be there for you, no matter what the problem." Sam stared at her and Skye hung her head.

Sam reached out his hand and cupped Skye's chin. She looked up and felt Sam's lips on hers. She closed her eyes as Sam's mouth moved with hers. This was what she had wanted for a long time. They were alone in the world, with nothing to worry about.

Sam pulled away suddenly and looked away. He stood up suddenly, and Skye looked up at him.

"I can't do this," he said. Sam quickly turned and ran away from Skye. She watched him run as her eyes filled with tears. She sobbed into her hands as the lights from Sam's palms lit up the sky.

Later…

Astrid had gone home to go to bed. She was tired and she did not want to deal with Skye. She thought Skye was up to something, something not right. Astrid normally thought the best of people, but Skye was something different. The way she looked at Sam aggravated her so much that she couldn't stand it.

Astrid had put Little Pete to bed early that night and she was getting ready for bed herself. Astrid hoped that Sam would come home that night. She needed to tell him about her suspicions of Skye. She didn't want to see Sam hurt.

A thump sounded from downstairs and Astrid froze. The hairs on the back of her neck were up and she seemed frozen. She had no idea what was in her house. Was it Drake Merwin here to whip her and take Little Pete? She knew it wasn't Sam. Sam had louder footsteps. These footsteps were soft and light.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped all together. She breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was just a lost kid who walked into the wrong house. Boy was she wrong. The door opened quickly and she turned to see Skye. Astrid's eyes were as big as dinner plates and Skye smirked.

"Something bothering you, Astrid?" she asked mockingly. "Because something is bothering me. You with your perfection, your brains, your hold on Sam. It all bothers me. And when something bothers me, I get rid of it." Skye was stepping closer to Astrid with every word. Astrid was trying to back up, but tripped over her own feet.

Astrid fell to the ground and looked up at Skye. She was more frightened than she had ever been. Somehow, Skye was more terrifying than Drake Merwin.

"What do you want from me?" Astrid gasped.

"Everything you are," she said as she took another step towards Astrid.

"Sa-!" Astrid tried to scream, but Skye used her super speed to put her hand on Astrid's mouth. Astrid felt herself getting colder and weaker as Skye stole everything from her. Astrid could feel her intelligence and beauty being drained away.

"And for the record, Astrid. I am the Leech," Skye said right before Astrid blacked out.


	5. Dangerous Plans

"Astrid!" Sam called once he came back to the house he and Astrid shared. He ran upstairs to her room. He wanted to ask her why she had run off earlier. He suspected it had something to do with Skye, but Skye seemed so trustworthy.

"Astrid?" Sam called once he reached her room. His eyes fell on the sickly pale figure collapsed on the floor. Sam gasped once he realized who was on the floor. Astrid.

"Astrid!" Sam exclaimed and ran to her. He crouched over her and turned her onto her back. She was even more drained than Diana and Brianna. Her skin was paper white, her breathing practically non-existent, and she looked like she was just skin and bones. Her hair had turned grey and her face was lined with wrinkles. She was completely unconscious.

"Help! Somebody help me here!" Sam yelled out the window. Almost on cue, Skye walked into the room. She took one look at Astrid and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked at Astrid and then Sam. She took a step towards them and crouched next to Astrid.

"What happened?" she asked Sam.

"The Leech struck again. But what could they have taken? Astrid has no powers," Sam replied. "And what happened to your hair?"

"Oh," Skye said as she instinctively ran her fingers through her hair. "I got some highlights." Skye's hair was still dark, but it had some noticeable blond highlights. They were the exact same color as Astrid's hair had been.

"How'd you get highlights?" Sam asked.

"One of those DIY kits," she replied. "And shouldn't we be focused on the problem at hand? Do you want me to get Caine?" Sam nodded. Skye stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Sam with the slowly dying body of Astrid.

Skye ran with her super speed to the house where Caine was staying. His power levels were easy to detect. She ran through his front door and ran upstairs. She didn't even know why she was rushing. Astrid was dying. The bitch was going to be out of her hair and out of Sam's life. But Skye needed Sam to believe that she was completely on his side.

Skye found the master bedroom and saw Caine sleeping on the bed facedown. She went over to the bed and flipped him over with the covers. He started awake and lifted her up in the air out of instinct. Skye crossed her arms and looked at Caine.

"Put me down," she said. "Astrid just got Sucked and Sam is practically sobbing over her ass." Skye said it with contempt and Caine could tell that she didn't like Astrid very much. Caine put Skye down on the ground and stood up. Skye began to giggle.

"What?" Caine asked. Skye kept laughing. "What!"

"You-you aren't wearing anything!" Skye laughed. Caine looked down and grabbed a random pair of underwear off the ground and put them on. Skye kept laughing.

"Let's get going now," Caine said. "Sam is probably going to be mad if we don't hurry."

"What's your rush?" Skye asked. "It's just Astrid."

"I take it you don't like her that much, do you?" Caine asked as they walked out of his house.

"No, I don't," Skye responded. "She's just so arrogant. She's such a know-it-all. She thinks she's all that because she has Sam wrapped around her perfect little finger."

They walked in silence to Sam and Astrid's house. They walked through the door and Skye led Caine to Astrid's room. Astrid was still on the ground and Sam was still crouched beside her. Caine walked over and crouched next to Sam.

A small crying sound came from down the hall. Skye looked down the hall and wondered what the sound was.

"Who's crying?" she asked.

"Little Pete," Sam said and then continued to examine Astrid. Skye was suddenly overcome with a sense of incredible power. It was so much power that it made her stagger back. It was more power than Sam and Caine had combined.

She wanted that power. She wanted it more than anything. She wanted it more that a drunk wants another shot of booze. She looked back at Sam and Caine. They were still examining Astrid. Skye stepped into the hall and started walking towards the crying sound.

Skye entered Little Pete's room and saw him in his bed crying softly. He was obviously autistic, but the power contained in that small body was second to none. Skye would have started drooling. His power smelled so sweet, she just wanted to take every morsel of power from his weak body.

She took a step forward and Little Pete stopped crying and looked at her. He was curious about her. He had never seen this face before. She seemed dangerous, but she didn't look like she would hurt him.

Skye took another step towards him and just watched him watch her. She wanted his power. She imagined herself taking over the FAYZ with his incredible power. She could bring Sam to his knees and show everyone who was really in charge.

"Skye!" Sam shouted from the other room. Skye jumped in surprise. She couldn't take the sweet power now. Sam would figure out who she was. She turned and swore she would get to Little Pete if it was the last thing she did.

"What?" she asked when she got back to Sam.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Down the hall," she replied. "Just checking out the house."

"Help us bring Astrid to Dahra, Skye," Caine said. Skye nodded and helped Caine and Sam lift Astrid up. They took her to Dahra and she gave Astrid a bed to lie down on next to Brianna.

Caine went back to his house and Sam and Skye were alone outside.

"Sam?" Skye asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be gone for awhile," she said. "I just need to blow off some steam. I'm going to go wander around for awhile. I just need to be alone for a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"It's ok," Sam said. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, maybe a week," she said. "I have something I need to do."

"Be careful," Sam said as Skye stood up and walked away.

"How can one be careful when trying to take power from Drake Merwin?" Skye muttered to herself as she headed out to the desert.


	6. Down with Drake

Skye was walking along the desert. She was searching for the small spark of power that was Drake Merwin. He was more powerful since he had his whip, but he didn't have any natural powers. Skye could still detect him. He smelled bitter with a touch of darkness. It was his natural scent; the one only Skye knew he had.

Skye heard a soft crack come from her left and she turned. To her left was a small cave, not the Gaiphage's cave, but it led to it if you followed the tunnel. She turned into the cave and looked inside. A crack sounded next to Skye; close enough to ruffle her hair.

"Next time I won't miss," Drake Merwin snarled as he came into the light. Skye watched him move. He based all his steps on where his whip was. He kept his whip out, it twitched in anticipation of wringing itself around Skye's neck.

"I don't think you realize the danger you're in," Skye said calmly. Drake's eyes narrowed and he thrust his whip out for Skye. Skye moved to the side and the whip missed her by a meter. Drake looked at her in surprise. He had no idea how she could move so fast. Only Brianna had been fast enough to out run his whip, and this was not Brianna.

"Who are you?" Drake asked in a low voice. Skye just smirked and cocked her hip. Drake snarled at her cockiness. No one could out do him, he was Drake Merwin, he was Whip Hand, and he was unstoppable.

"I'm the girl that you can't whip. Because if you do, you'll lose your precious little whip. Drake Merwin, you have met your match," Skye said. Drake snarled and tried to crack his whip on her, but Skye just moved out of the way again. She smirked and watched Drake's expression go from angry to murderous.

"Who are you!" he yelled. "You think you can defy me? I am Drake Merwin! I always win." Drake pulled his whip back and thrust it forward. Skye didn't show any signs of moving and Drake smirked until Skye caught his whip in one hand. She took her other hand and began stroking his whip like a cat.

"Such a pretty appendage," she said. "It's going to look so good on my arm." Drake seized up as a cold sensation overtook him. It was as if his very core had frozen and was freezing the rest of him from the inside out. Drake looked at his whip hand and gasped in horror.

Instead of being a pinkish red color, his whip had turned gray. The tip of his whip had disappeared and the rest of his beloved whip was disappearing before his eyes. He tried to jerk his whip away from Skye, but he was too weak to do anything other than look at her.

"You…bitch," he whimpered. "What have…you done?" Drake's whip was completely gone now, leaving just a stump where his arm ended.

"I'm just taking this," Skye said. "The Leech strikes again," was the last thing Drake heard before his vision was overcome with black and he fell to the ground.

Skye flexed her arm and a whip grew instead of her arm. When she relaxed, the whip disappeared. She smiled evilly as the whip grew again. She struck the wall with it and smiled wider at the sound of it.

"No wonder Drake loves this thing so much," Skye said to herself. She laughed as she walked out of the cave back to Perdido beach.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sam saw Skye on the beach and ran over to her. He couldn't stop himself from hugging her in relief. Skye was surprised at first, but then she gave into his hug.

"I was so worried about you!" Sam said. Sam hadn't been sure where she was going or what she was doing, but he had the idea that it was dangerous, and he was right.

"What was there to be worried about?" Skye asked. "All I did was get a new trinket for my collection. Nothing dangerous." Sam let go of Skye and smiled at her, but Skye could see the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked him and his smile fell.

"I'm worried about Astrid," Sam said. "She hasn't gotten much better. She's still in a coma. I'm afraid she'll never wake up."

"Maybe it's for the best," Skye said. "I mean, since she was attacked, she probably doesn't have much left. What could the Leech take from her? I'm guessing her intelligence and her prettiness."

"You seem to know a lot about the Leech," Sam said.

"I'm just good at thinking how others think," Skye said. "By the way, where's Caine?"

"Back at his house," Sam replied.

"Thanks. I need to talk to him about something," Skye said and then she ran off towards Caine's house. Sam shrugged and walked over to where Dahra had Astrid.

Sam walked in the doors and walked down the hall to Astrid's room. She was still lying on the cot, taking shallow breaths. Sam sat down next to her and held her hand. Her hand was warm, but not as warm as it should have been. Sam was worried about her. What happened to victims of the Leech? Did they stay like this forever, or did they recover eventually?

"I wish you could tell me who did this to you, Astrid," Sam whispered to her. Astrid's eyes fluttered slightly and then opened. She couldn't move any part of her body; it was a struggle just to open her eyes.

"Skye," she whispered softly. Once she uttered Skye's name, her vision blackened and she fell back into unconsciousness. Sam stood up and tried to get Astrid to say more, but she was too weak to even hear Sam.

Sam backed away from Astrid as the realization hit him. Skye. It couldn't be. She wasn't vicious enough. Was she?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Caine was in his house just staring at the wall. He missed Diana and he had no idea how to get her back to normal. He would do anything to see her again.

Caine's head snapped up when he heard the familiar crack of Drake's whip. How could Drake get through town without drawing attention to himself?

The door burst open and in the doorway stood the silhouette of Drake Merwin.

"You can't stop me, Caine," a voice said. It was too high and feminine to be Drake, but the figure had the whip.

"Who are you?" Caine asked in fear. The whip shot out and grabbed Caine around the waist. The figure stepped forward and Caine gasped. It was Skye, with the whip of Drake Merwin. She pulled him closer and Caine was too stunned to do anything but stare.

"I am your worst nightmare, Caine Soren," she said. She touched Caine's face with her normal hand and Caine felt as if all his strength was being sucked away, which it was. His bones felt like ice and his heart felt like it would freeze solid.

"You'll pay for this," Caine managed to gasp out. "One way or another."

"I don't think so," Skye smirked as she let Caine fall to the ground. Caine tried to prop himself up, but he fell to the floor again. The last thing he heard was the maniacal laughter of Skye as she walked out of his house.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Sam was running to try and find Skye. He needed to talk to her. Astrid had said that Skye was the Leech and Sam didn't know what to believe. Skye seemed like such a sweet girl, she could never do this to so many people. Skye had wanted to talk to Caine, maybe she was still there.

Sam ran to Caine's house and gasped. There was a large crowd in front of his new house, it seemed like everyone in the FAYZ had gathered around his house. Sam pushed his way through the crowd and gasped again at what he saw. Caine was lying unconscious on the ground. He was pale and barely breathing. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

All the kids were freaking out. They couldn't believe someone could do this to Caine. If someone could do this to Caine, what was stopping them from doing this to Sam?

"Sam! What are we going to do?" Dekka screamed. Dekka was normally calm and collected, but this was too much for her. Caine was lying face down on the pavement, helpless.

"Bring him to the hospital!" Sam ordered. "Everyone not bringing Caine to Dahra needs to go home! Now!" A few of the kids picked up Caine and brought him over to the hospital while the other kids dispersed.

"What are you doing next, Sam?" Dekka asked.

"I'm going after the Leech," he said.

"But you'll get killed!" Dekka exclaimed. "With all the power the Leech has absorbed, you can't win."

"Yes I can," Sam said and ran to the cliff.

At the cliff, Sam saw a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff, dangling her legs over the side. Sam walked closer and saw that it was indeed Skye. She was humming to herself contentedly without a care in the world. Her eyes were closed and her neck was craned upwards to the sky. Sam walked closer to her and pushed her to the side to get her attention.

"Watch it, bastard!" Skye said and then she opened her eyes and saw Sam. "Oh," she blushed. "Hi, Sam. What brings you here?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Caine?" he asked. She shook her head. "He's been taken by the Leech." Skye gasped and covered her mouth.

"How? When?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know. But I do know that you were the last person to see him, so I think you know something," Sam said. Skye's face hardened.

"Are you accusing me of something, Sam?" she asked. "Caine was perfectly fine when I talked to him. If you're saying that I'm the one who did this to all these people, you've never been more wrong."

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Sam said standing up. Skye stood up as well and they stood five feet away from each other. "But it's a strange coincidence, isn't it?"

They stood glaring at each other for five minutes until Sam came up with an idea. He lit up his hand and lifted it towards Skye.

"Hey Skye," he said. "Think fast." And he shot a beam of light to her left and she jumped. Straight over the cliff.

Skye started and realized that she was falling. She aimed her palms downward and used Caine's powers to lift her back onto the cliff. She flew up to the cliff and landed next to Sam.

"What the hell was that for, jackass?" Skye yelled.

"I thought your only power was to grow flowers," Sam said. Skye glared at him.

"And so that makes it okay to throw me over a cliff?" She screeched.

"You jumped." Sam said simply.

"Because you threw a ball of light at me!" Skye exclaimed. "What is wrong with you, Sam?"

"You lied to me," Sam said. "I trusted you, I thought you were a nice girl, but it turns out that it's been you the whole time. It was you who drained Brianna, Astrid, Caine, Diana and everyone else of their powers. You're the Leech!" Sam's accusation rang like a gong between them. Skye was taken aback and gasped.

"How could you accuse me of something like this?" she asked weakly.

"Because I know it was you. Astrid woke up for a short time, but it was long enough for her to tell me exactly who did that to her," Sam said. Skye's face hardened and her palms rose up and she picked up Sam with her mind.

"Listen to me, Sammie," Skye said threateningly. "I've been nice to you. I've let you keep your powers and your life, when I could have easily taken both from you. You can't stop me, Sam, so quit lying to yourself. The Leech is more powerful than you could imagine, and there is no cure for your precious little Astrid. I'd say that bitch has less than a week before her body becomes too weak to sustain her. And once she dies, she's screwed."

"But why, Skye?" Sam asked. "Why would you do this to everyone?"

"Power," she replied. "Pure power. Power gets you so far in this world of the FAYZ. You have power, you have respect, and you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand."

"But why Astrid?" Sam asked. "She doesn't have any powers."

"But she has you," Skye replied. "I've liked you ever since you saved the bus of kids. I was on that bus, Sam. I've always loved a hero, but you know what I like more? I like being the villain. No rules, no ungrateful kids to save, and beautiful, wonderful chaos. It's so entertaining to watch a bunch of kids run around trying to find the reason their fellow kids keep falling ill. What's even more entertaining is the fact that they ask the culprit to help them find the answer. Such idiots you all are."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "You can keep your powers, I don't need them. You can't stop me now anyway. And besides, I don't care if the kids know who I really am. It just makes things easier for me because I don't have to keep pretending I'm a good girl. And with all the freaks gone, no one can stop me from taking over the FAYZ. I just have one thing I need to pick up. Later!" Skye dropped Sam to the ground and ran as fast as she could into town.

Sam lay in a ball on the ground, shivering. Even Sam could feel the power radiating off of Skye, and he was clueless about this kind of thing. Ten minutes later, Dekka stood over Sam.

"Sam? What happened to you? You're pale as a ghost and you're shivering!" She exclaimed. She helped him into a sitting position and he looked up at her with the eyes of a lost child.

"It's Skye," he said. "She's the Leech. And she's going into town."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Skye ran into Astrid and Sam's house. Well, it was just Sam's now because Astrid was in the hospital. She walked upstairs to the second room on the right. The room occupied by Little Pete.

Little Pete was sitting up in his bed, staring straight at Skye. Skye smiled at him and he smiled back. Little Pete wasn't acting like he was autistic, he was acting normal. Little Pete could sense Skye's power, but he had no idea what kind of danger he was in.

"Don't worry, Little Pete," Skye whispered softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't need to put you in a coma like I did with the other kids. I'll just take your power and go. Wouldn't you like to be normal again? I could take your autism and give it to someone else too. Would you like that? Well, I'll take your powers off your hands. The autism is all yours." Skye walked to Little Pete and held him in her arms. She rocked him back and forth a bit and bounced up and down.

"You might feel a little cold," she said as she started to take his powers. Little Pete fussed a bit, but Skye calmed him down by singing to him softly. The power surged through Skye like an electric current. Little Pete's power was delicious, it was so powerful, Skye felt like she could do anything she wanted.

Once Little Pete's powers were gone, she set him down gently. She felt so strong that if she made one wrong move, she would break his little body. She left him sleeping in his bed, and she left the room. She left the house and took off into the sky using Little Pete's powers. Skye laughed as she soared through the air.

"FAYZ, prepare to be plunged into pure chaos."


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for reading my story and giving reviews. Keep the reviews coming! More reviews equals more incentive for me to write another chapter. **

* * *

><p>Sam lay on the ground in a small ball. He couldn't believe that Skye was the Leech. He couldn't believe that he had let her fool him for so long. He trusted her, and she was the one who had caused the downfall of almost everyone he cared about.<p>

Dahra ran towards Sam with an ecstatic look on her face. She was slightly out of breath, but it didn't matter to her. She had the best news she could give to Sam.

"Sam!" she shouted. "She's awake! Astrid is awake!" Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"She's awake?" he asked. "How?"

"You gonna look a gift horse in the mouth?" Dahra replied. "Let's go!" Sam stood up and sprinted all the way to the hospital. When he walked in, he saw Astrid sitting up in bed eating a bowl of soup. She smiled at him when he walked in and he ran to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Astrid!" Sam exclaimed. "How are you awake?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But Skye isn't as powerful as we thought. My intelligence is still intact. I got off easy since I don't have any powers, but I can't say the same for the other victims." She looked over at all the other patients and sighed sadly. She felt bad for them that they were all in a coma, but she couldn't help but feel happy that she was normal again and able to be with Sam again.

"Why did Skye do this to you?" Sam asked.

"She said something about getting rid of things that bother her," Astrid replied. "And she mentioned you. She said she didn't like the hold I had on you. I think she likes you, Sam."

"I know she does, Astrid. She's admitted it."

"Wait a minute," Astrid said. "You haven't said 'Skye isn't the Leech' to me. You believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said sadly. "You woke up from your coma for a second and told me it was her. That got me thinking, so I tested her by pushing her off a cliff. She used Caine's telekinesis to save herself and threaten me. I saw her run off in the direction of our old house."

"Our house?" Astrid suddenly grew scared. "Little Pete! She's going after Little Pete!" Astrid got off the bed and ran out the door, followed closely by Sam. They approached their house and ran inside.

They ran up to Little Pete's room and he was just sitting there doing nothing. They both sighed a sigh of relief. Little Pete wasn't unconscious and he looked no different than normal.

"Nestor gone," Little Pete said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Skye was having the time of her life. She was flying over the FAYZ feeling the air on her skin, watching everyone have their fun. It was all about to end. Skye could do whatever she wanted now. She flew over the ocean and watched the fishermen row back to shore. She just floated a hundred feet above the ocean and watched them.

Soon, the take over of the FAYZ would take place. Skye didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but she was coming up with a plan. Well, she was going to come up with a plan. Right now she was so busy with her newfound power.

_A new nemesis? _A voice in her head said. It was a dark voice, a voice that radiated power and evil. _This will go well. An easier mind to crack…_

"Who's there?" Skye asked turning her head to see the voice.

_I am the Gaiaphage. _The voice responded. _I'm trapped, but with you, I can take over this town. _

Skye could feel the Gaiaphage's hold on her strengthen. It was getting into her head, and she didn't like it. She clasped her hands on her ears and screeched as the Gaiaphage got deeper into her head. No matter how hard she tried to keep it out, it didn't even slow down.

"Get out of my head!" she screeched. Suddenly, Skye froze and lost control of her body. She plummeted down towards the water, unconscious. Her body hit the water with a splash and sunk to the bottom. She opened her eyes and walked along the bottom of the ocean until she reached the beach.

Her head broke the water, but she was no longer Skye. Her left eye was luminescent green with a small black pupil. The left side of her face was black with hints of green, just like the Gaiaphage. She laughed wickedly and took off into the sky.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thunder crashed in the sky as the kids in the FAYZ screamed. Lightning flashed and crackled in the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Sam and Astrid ran outside to see what was happening. The FAYZ didn't have weather. Sam gasped at the storm brewing outside in town. It was like a minature hurricane with an eye in the center of the FAYZ. The storm spread all across the FAYZ and right under the eye was Skye.

Skye raised an arm and lightning struck the ground where she pointed. She pointed at a group of fleeing children and the lightning struck at least two of the children, frying them to crisps. She laughed wickedly and then turned to Sam and Astrid. Sam gasped when he saw her face. Astrid gasped as well and began praying to the Lord to save them.

"Sam," Skye said in a voice that wasn't hers. Her voice sounded like it had two octaves, her normal voice and a lower voice that belonged to the Gaiaphage. "How nice to see you. You like my handiwork?" She laughed again and fried two more kids with a flash and a clap of thunder.

Lightning flashed in five places at once all over the FAYZ as she raised both her arms over her head. The storm was getting stronger and stronger as she struck more objects with the lightning. The FAYZ lit up as a large bolt hit the power plant.

"Skye! What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I am not Skye, Sam," Skye said to him, her voice booming. "I am the Gaiaphage and you will all bow down to me!" Sam was standing directly beneath her underneath the eye of the storm. He had to figure out how to save the FAYZ.

"Skye, listen to me!" Sam shouted. "I know you aren't doing this! Fight it! Fight the Gaiaphage. Don't give in to it!"

"How long will it take you to realize that Skye is gone?" She said. "She was planning on doing this anyway, I just helped her. With her powers and mine together, I am unstoppable!"

"But Skye! I know you're still in there!" Sam shouted. "Fight it!"

_I am fighting!_ Skye wanted to shout, but she couldn't. She and the Gaiaphage were linked by body and mind. Everything she thought, it could hear, and everything it thought, she could hear too. But the Gaiaphage was the one with control of her body.

_You will not win, _the Gaiaphage thought. _I am stronger, more powerful. And your precious Sam will pay for his insolence. _

The Gaiaphage pointed at Sam and a huge lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit him with a flash of light.

"Sam!" Skye shouted in pain. She broke free for a second before the Gaiaphage took over again.

_Sam is dead, and the FAYZ is mine!_


	9. The Final Plan

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last written, but I've been busy. High school gets difficult! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!**

* * *

><p>Skye was crying inside. No one could see she was sobbing because the Gaiaphage had control and possession of her body. Yes, she was mad at Sam earlier for trying to knock her off a cliff, but she still loved him. Even though she hadn't killed Sam, she still felt guilty. Somehow, she had let the Gaiaphage take over her body, and she had indirectly killed Sam.<p>

_How could you? _she whispered to the Gaiaphage.

_Simple, he was in my way. He annoyed me, and now the FAYZ is mine. Thanks to you, _the Gaiaphage said.

_Do you think I'm going to let you take over my body and the FAYZ that easily? _Skye asked.

_Your body? Ha! The body belongs to me now. As for the FAYZ, it is already mine thanks to your powers, _the Gaiaphage responded.

_I broke free before, _Skye said.

_Only once, and that will never happen again. _

Skye struggled, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break through. All the Gaiaphage let her do was watch as it destroyed the FAYZ and killed the children that were running in pure fear. Skye could see a few familiar faces amongst the ones running. Edilio, the guy who introduced her to Sam. She saw Dahra, the doctor who took care of the children she had leeched. Suddenly, Skye felt a wave of guilt. If she hadn't taken all the kids' powers in an attempt to get to Sam, none of this would have happened. She would still be just an average, unknown girl with abnormal powers living in the crazy world of the FAYZ.

A blond head caught Skye's attention. Skye focused on it, trying not to let the Gaiaphage know that she was paying attention to what it was doing. Skye looked closer and saw that it was Astrid. All the children looked like ants from the sky where she and the Gaiaphage were flying, but Astrid stood out somehow. Almost like some sort of bond. In fact, Skye could feel the life force of all the kids she had leeched. She felt Diana breathing shallowly in the hospital, she felt Brianna clinging to life as she struggled to regain consciousness. She could even feel Drake out in the desert, silently mourning the loss of his precious whip hand.

_Astrid! _Skye tried to call out to her. Could Astrid even hear her?

_Silence! _The Gaiaphage commanded her. _None of them can hear you. Even if they could, why would they come to you? The girl who handed me the FAYZ on a silver platter. Why would they show you any sympathy?_

_Because, _she said. _They were my friends. They know this isn't the real me, they know I'm crying for help, and they'll do anything they can to save me. I believe they will. _

_Belief will only get you so far, and even then you still have a long way to go, _the Gaiaphage laughed. The Gaiaphage lifted Skye's hand and sent another lightning bolt down on the children of the FAYZ. Skye cringed as the sounds of the screaming kids hit her eardrums. She saw an arm fly up towards her, but the Gaiaphage just dodged it. The lightning bolt had severed that kid's arm! Skye felt sick to her stomach. She was about to protest when she felt a small voice in her head that didn't belong to the monster that held possession of her body.

_Skye? Is that really you? Are you still in there? _Astrid! It was Astrid! Skye quelled her excitement in case the Gaiaphage heard her, but it seemed distracted by the destruction of the FAYZ down below.

_Astrid, it's me. I'm still in here. You have to help me! _Skye pleaded. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about Sam, I'm sorry about leeching you, if I could take everything back, I would. _

_Right now, we need to focus on saving the FAYZ, _Astrid said. _You need to fight it. Get control of your body again!_

_I'm trying! _Skye exclaimed. _The Gaiaphage is too strong! I need help! _

_I'll see what I can do to distract the Gaiaphage, you just hang on, _Astrid said. _I'll get you out of there. _

Skye saw Astrid run right and disappear in the mass of kids running. The Gaiaphage was getting really excited now. It was shooting lightning bots everywhere, not necessarily at the kids, but very often at the kids. Skye could barely take it. She was so stupid to try and take over the FAYZ. Would Sam have left Astrid for her if she became like the dictators they learned about in history class? No, probably not. Skye turned her vision off so she couldn't see the destruction the Gaiaphage was causing. She closed her eyes and just felt. Felt the life forces of the kids she had leeched, felt the rush of power the Gaiaphage brought to her body that she couldn't use. Most of all, she felt guilt. Guilt over all the damage she had caused, all the trouble she had caused Sam.

_Oh Sam, _Skye sobbed. _I'm so sorry! It's my fault you're dead. The FAYZ is doomed without you! _Skye opened her eyes and saw Sam's body lying on the ground untouched. He could have been sleeping if she hadn't known any better. The only way she would have known he was dead was because of the burn marks on his body. His hair had turned from dirty blond to ashen. He looked like he was covered in soot, but Skye knew that it was really his burned flesh. Seeing Sam dead brought tears to Skye's eyes. It didn't help that she knew it was her fault. She had killed the only chance the FAYZ had at survival.

Suddenly, Skye felt the Gaiaphage growl and focus on a certain spot. Skye saw what the Gaiaphage saw and couldn't help but smile a bit. Astrid had gathered Edilio and all the members of the Council together. She had even grabbed some kids with powers together. One of the kids was throwing water balls at the Gaiaphage. It didn't do much, but it did annoy the Gaiaphage enough to distract it. The Gaiaphage yelled and began throwing fireballs at the child. The little girl screeched and jumped to the side. Astrid said something to her and she continued throwing the water balls while the Gaiaphage threw fireballs.

Then, a giant plant grew out of the ground and surrounded the Gaiaphage. Skye could feel its rage at being distracted and sidetracked. The Gaiaphage broke free from the plant and began to descend towards the kids.

_Time to put your powers to good use, _the Gaiaphage said to Skye.

_No! _Skye screeched in reply. _I refuse to use my powers again!_

_Too bad, _the Gaiaphage responded. _You will use your powers whether you want to or not! _With that, the Gaiaphage reached the girl throwing the water balls. She froze in fear as the Gaiaphage smiled evilly. The Gaiaphage reached forward and grabbed the little girl by her arms. Skye felt the Gaiaphage tap into her powers, but she wasn't about to let it use her anymore. Skye fought the Gaiaphage's influence as hard as she could, but the harder she fought, the harder the Gaiaphage worked to use her. The Gaiaphage finally broke through, and Skye could feel it using her powers against her will. It was the worst experience Skye had ever felt. She screamed and her pain was so terrible that she actually took control of the body.

She stopped screaming when she realized she could move again. She held the little girl's hand, but the little girl tried to shrink away.

"It's okay," Skye said. "I wont hurt you. I just want to give you what is rightfully yours." With that, Skye felt a warm sensation in her body. She felt the power of water leave her body and return to the little girl. The little girl smiled and gave a nod of thanks. Skye smiled back, but her face fell as she realized the Gaiaphage was getting stronger as she spoke.

"Astrid!" Skye called. Astrid ran to her and stood there, awaiting orders.

"Your face is back to normal," Astrid said.

"Only for a short time," Skye said quickly. "Listen, you need to take my powers from me. I can't give them to anyone but the person I took them from in the first place. Trick the Gaiaphage into giving all the powers back. The Gaiaphage can't take over a body that isn't strong enough to hold it. Once all the powers are back to where they should be, the Gaiaphage will be forced to get out of my body." Skye didn't say that she knew what would happen to her body if the Gaiaphage wasn't strong enough to inhabit it.

"Okay. Who do we need to give the powers to?" Astrid asked.

"Go to the hospital. Most of the victims are there. All except Drake Merwin. He's in a cave in the desert. I need to have control of the body in order to give the powers back, and to do that, you need to cause me as much pain as possible. Emotional or physical works. Can you do this for me, Astrid?"

"Consider it done." Skye smiled and then her body convulsed, her face turned back to the black streaked with green, and her eye turned black with a green pupil as the Gaiaphage regained control of the body. The Gaiaphage rose up into the air and looked down at the children.

_Nice try, Nemesis, _the Gaiaphage said. _But it won't happen again. _

_That's what you think! _Skye shouted.

_It's what I know, _the Gaiaphage responded.

_Oh Astrid, please hurry, _Skye sent out to Astrid. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? The next chapter is where it all ends. And the next chapter will also be longer. At least 2,000 words, hopefully. The Leech is almost done, which makes me sad. Keep those reviews coming! I love hearing your opinions. <strong>_  
><em>


	10. The End of it All

**Well, here it is. The last chapter of The Leech. Sorry it took so long to publish, I got lazy and busy with other things. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>The Gaiaphage kept destroying the town of Perdido Beach. It laughed as the kids screamed in fear and ran. They didn't know where they were running to, and the Gaiaphage didn't care, it just wanted to kill them all. It was tired of being stuck in a cave with no body, no feeling. Skye had given it exactly what it wanted: a body. Skye felt so guilty. She knew she was responsible for this happening. If she hadn't gotten so corrupt and tried to take over herself. Skye wasn't a bad person, but she had a bad habit of making terrible mistakes.<p>

_What do you plan on doing with the FAYZ, anyway? You can't rule over it if there aren't any people to rule over, _Skye said.

_Chaos is a beautiful thing. There are too many kids here anyway. We're doing them a favor, _it responded.

_We? No! I want no part in this! I'm not doing this! _Skye yelled.

_You gave me the key to all this, _it said. _You and I are in this together, whether you want it or not. _

Skye sighed and just watched the carnage. She tried to find Astrid's blond head, but she was out of the Gaiaphage's sights. Hopefully she had a plan. Astrid had to have a plan; she always had a plan. Skye knew that Astrid was broken hearted over Sam's death. Skye could still feel Astrid's life force. It was strong for someone who had been in a coma for a few days, but was it strong enough to oppose the Gaiaphage for long?

"Hey you!" Astrid yelled. The Gaiaphage turned toward the sound and Skye saw Astrid standing in the street yelling. Astrid did have a plan, but it didn't look very safe. Didn't she know that the Gaiaphage could just shoot her dead like it did Sam?

"Astrid," the Gaiaphage cooed. "Sister of the original Nemesis. You didn't do a good job protecting him, did you?" Astrid looked phased for a second, but then regained her composure.

"I'm not letting you get a hold of all the power inside the hospital. I won't let you drain their powers too!" Astrid yelled and then ran to the hospital.

_Damn it, Astrid! _Skye fake cursed loud enough for the Gaiaphage to hear. Maybe it would actually buy Astrid's ruse and go to the hospital. If Skye could break free, even for a few seconds, it might just be enough. _Why do you have to lead it to the other mutants?_

_More power for me, less resistance for them, _the Gaiaphage said. Astrid knew the Gaiaphage loved power, and she used that against it. Astrid was even more intelligent than everyone thought. Sam was a lucky guy to have her. Why did Sam have to die? He didn't have to die, but the Gaiaphage killed him anyway. He shouldn't have died so soon. He was only fifteen! Why must the good die young? Because evil is a bastard and likes to see kids suffer.

The Gaiaphage followed Astrid to the hospital. Astrid ran, and she looked back at the Gaiaphage from time to time to make sure it wasn't about to attack her. But Skye knew that the Gaiaphage only wanted the power that it thought was in the hospital. It would let Astrid leave so she could lead it to the powers of the children. Skye hated the idea of the Gaiaphage using her like that again. When the Gaiaphage used her powers against her will it felt colder than when she stole the powers. It was like ice piercing her internal organs one by one. Her bones froze, and her heart was one degree warmer than what it would take for it to freeze solid. It was agony to have power drained to her body, but she was unable to use it or give it back to where it belonged.

Astrid reached the hospital and burst through the doors. The Gaiaphage glided in after her and looked around. It saw the unconscious children on the cots, but no Astrid. Even Skye had no idea where Astrid was. The Gaiaphage looked around at the children, searching for Astrid. Suddenly, Astrid kicked the Gaiaphage in the head from behind. Pain exploded in Skye's head and she felt dizzy. It took a few seconds for her to realize that the Gaiaphage had given Skye the body so she would deal with the pain instead of it. Astrid could see that Skye was back in control and ceased attacking.

"You have to hit me every now and then," Skye whispered. "The Gaiaphage thinks it's being attacked and it making me face the pain." Astrid nodded and tilted her head towards the unconscious kids. Skye nodded and walked over to the closest kid as quickly as she could. She put her hands on the girl's arm and felt warmth flood through her. The girl's eyes snapped open and she took in a breath. She looked at Skye with worry, but then her eyes softened when she realized that Skye had given back what she had taken. The girl opened her hands and a rose grew from the air. Skye smiled, but before she could thank the girl, Astrid punched Skye in the back. Skye sucked in air with effort, but moved on to the next patient.

Brianna was clinging to life by her fingernails. Skye put her hands on her stomach and felt the warmth flood from her into Brianna. Brianna was harder to revive than the other girl, but she was coming to slowly. Brianna's heart got stronger, as did her breathing. Skye could see Brianna's chest rising and falling with each breath, but her eyes still didn't open. Skye was mumbling to herself, begging to anyone who could hear her that Brianna would be okay. Brianna let out a choked gasp and her eyes flew open. She looked at Skye and her face filled with hate.

"You!" she snarled and punched Skye in the face. Skye stepped back and touched her nose. It was bleeding and Skye felt that it was broken. She tried to set it so it wouldn't heal crooked, but there really was no point to it. Astrid jumped between Brianna and Skye and tried to fend Brianna off.

"Guess I deserved that," Skye said.

"You did this to me!" Brianna yelled. "You took my powers and left me for dead!"

"Yet I still saved your sorry ass from death," Skye muttered.

"Okay guys, we need to focus. Skye, fix everyone else before the Gaiaphage comes back please," Astrid said. Skye nodded and went to work on an unconscious Diana. Brianna was still fuming. She saw Diana, Caine and a few other kids on cots. They looked half dead, just like she was.

Skye touched Diana's face and gave her powers back. Diana came to quickly and stared at Skye. She realized that Skye was helping her and stayed quiet. Diana's face regained its color and her cheeks were as rosy as ever. She was still beautiful even after being in a coma for a few days. Caine was a lucky guy too.

Skye moved on to Caine. He took a little longer to cure than the others since he had so much power. Skye could feel the Gaiaphage stirring inside her head. It could sense that her power was draining drastically. Skye gasped as she felt it try to break through and gain control again. She let go of Caine and said, "Astrid!" Astrid understood immediately and kicked Skye in the back. The Gaiaphage retreated again, but it was more noticeable than before. Skye returned her attention to Caine. Caine's eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked. "I was in my house and then this girl came in and…" Caine looked up at Skye and his eyes narrowed. "It was you!" Caine flicked his wrist and Skye was lifted into the air. Skye instinctively turned her arm into Drake's whip hand and grabbed Caine around the waist. He looked at her quizzically.

"Let me go, and I'll let you go," Skye said. Caine set her down and Skye took the ten foot long tentacle off of Caine. He looked at her warily. Skye turned to Astrid who was staring at her with fear.

"What?" Skye asked. "I told you I took Drake's power. But that's everyone here. We need to get to Drake. I'll lead you there, follow me." Skye took off into the sky. She could still fly thanks to Little Pete's powers. Little Pete! Where was he?

"Astrid! Get Little Pete and bring him to the cave in the desert!" Skye yelled to Astrid below her. Astrid nodded and ran back to her house to get Little Pete. Skye focused on Drake's beacon of power coming from a cave near the center of the desert. She flew as fast as Caine and them could run. Brianna stayed with the rest of them, still groggy from her coma. She still resented Skye for taking her power, which Skye understood.

Suddenly, the Gaiaphage dug into her mind and took hold. Skye grasped her head and fell to the ground just inches away from Brianna and the others. She left a crater in the ground and she writhed in pain as she and the Gaiaphage fought for control of Skye's body. Skye's mind felt like it was being torn apart by blunt knives and being dipped in acid at the same time. The Gaiaphage was strong, but Skye's body was weakened because she had given the majority of its powers back. But as long as she still had Little Pete's powers, her body could still play host to the Gaiaphage.

Skye's body went still and when she opened her eyes, one was normal, but the other was green with a black pupil. The Gaiaphage had taken over. The Gaiaphage flew up off the ground and looked at the group of kids. Caine took charge and pointed to the cave that Drake was camped inside. They all ran to it, Brianna finally finding her powers again, and the Gaiaphage just watched them. It could sense Drake inside. The Gaiaphage was rather fond of Drake and his sadistic behavior.

_That was the last time you will ever control my new body, _it snarled at her.

_It's my body! _Skye shouted. _You stole it from me! I was born into it, but you forced me out and forced yourself into it. You can have this body when it's dead! _

The Gaiaphage followed the kids into the cave and saw Drake huddled in the corner and the kids on the opposite wall. Drake's eyes lit up when he saw the Gaiaphage.

"Master, fix my arm," he begged.

_You took his whip? _The Gaiaphage asked.

_Yeah, I did, _Skye replied.

The Gaiaphage glided over to Drake and held his arm in its hands. The Gaiaphage tapped into Skye's powers, but this time, she let it. The cold wasn't as bad when she let the Gaiaphage use her. Drake's whip hand grew back quickly and Skye knew that she would never be able to use the whip again. She kind of liked the power Drake's limb had.

Drake smiled a sadistic smile and faced Brianna. He raised his whip and brought it down, but she darted out of the way just in time. The whip cracked against the rock and Drake scowled. He raised his whip and brought it down, but instead of hitting Brianna, he hit Skye. Skye's body fell to the ground and the Gaiaphage left Skye in charge of the body. Skye stood up and curled and uncurled her fingers.

"I'm so glad I didn't feel that," Skye said smiling, but her face grew serious. "Come on guys, we need to find Astrid and Little Pete."

"No, I am not letting you get away with taking my precious whip hand," Drake snarled. He lifted his whip hand and brought it down, intending to slice open Skye's chest, but Skye caught the whip in her hand. Even without Brianna's speed, Little Pete's powers were enough to stop Drake.

"Let us go by or I will kill you, Drake," Skye growled. "You are a plague on the FAYZ and killing you would be beneficial to everyone." Drake saw the threat in her eyes and let them go through. Skye ran out of the cave and located Astrid with Little Pete. She led the others to them with just enough time before the Gaiaphage began to stir again.

"We don't have much time," Skye said. "Astrid, I should have given this back to you a long time ago." Skye grabbed Astrid's hand and warmth flooded into Astrid. Astrid's skin regained its life and her cheeks grew rosy again. Her hair became shinier and looked even better than before Skye had taken it. Skye let go of her hand and Astrid looked into her eyes. They were duller than they were before, like she had lost everything she cared about. There was a small amount of fire in them, but barely enough to keep her going much longer.

"Here's Little Pete," Astrid said, handing him over. "Do what you have to do." Skye held Little Pete in her arms and kissed his forehead. Skye felt the rest of her stolen powers leave her and return to their rightful owner. Skye felt the Gaiaphage making a final push to regain control. She struggled against it, but she could feel herself succumbing to it. She handed Little Pete back to Astrid before all his powers had returned. She couldn't risk the Gaiaphage using her powers to take Little Pete's again.

"I still have some of his powers, but the Gaiaphage is coming back. I can't risk-" Skye grabbed her head and felt the Gaiaphage push its way through. She opened her eyes, but they weren't her eyes. They belonged to the Gaiaphage.

"A valiant effort," the Gaiaphage mused. "But not good enough. Hand me Nemesis and your deaths will be swift." Little Pete chose that moment to stir in Astrid's arms. He looked at Skye's body and he knew that it was the darkness. Little Pete blinked and the Gaiaphage began to scream.

Control of the body switched between Skye and the Gaiaphage. The Gaiaphage wanted to retain control, but Little Pete was forcing it out. Skye collapsed on the sand and a dark green cloud floated out of her body and flew into the ground, returning to its cave. Skye looked up and smiled at Little Pete. Astrid gave him to her and Skye gave him the rest of his powers back. Skye looked at all the kids surrounding her and smiled, but suddenly her face grew serious.

Without warning, Skye raced towards town. They all followed her, wondering what on earth she was doing. Skye ran past children picking up rubble and lost toys, she ran past the dead bodies of children she had watched get slaughtered. Skye ran until she came upon the one dead body she cared about. The body of Sam Temple.

She knelt beside him and held his head in her arms. She wept for him. He didn't deserve to die. If anyone should die, it should be her. Skye removed Sam's shirt and placed her hand over his heart. Warmth spread through Sam's body. His heart grew stronger as hers weakened. Color returned to his cheeks and skin while Skye grew paler and her skin became ashen.

"What are you doing?" Astrid yelled.

"Giving him a second chance." Sam's eyes opened as Skye's began to get heavy.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"You deserve to live, not me," Skye replied. "Now shush, you'll be perfectly normal in a few moments."

"Don't do this, Skye," Sam pleaded. "Don't give your life for me."

"I love you, Sam," Skye smiled and then her eyelids fell and she collapsed on the ground. Sam held her in his arms and clutched her lifeless body to his chest. Tears escaped his eyes, but he didn't care. She used her powers to cheat death for him, but she hadn't cheated death. She had given death her life for his. A trade. One life for another.

Skye had saved the FAYZ from the Gaiaphage, and now she was dead. Sam looked at Skye's peaceful face. She really could be sleeping. She had died happily. Sam kissed her lightly on the lips and cradled her to his chest. Skye was dead. The Leech was gone forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm sad I'm done with The Leech, but I enjoyed writing it a lot! Write me reviews that I can use towards my next story. Anything you guys want me to write about for Gone? I plan on writing a new story soon, but I need you guys to write me reviews! Well, that's it from Skylar Johnson on The Leech. Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
